Ecstatic
by Ravyn Stormwatcher
Summary: Kay has been friends with Oliver Wood since she was born. Lately, she's being feeling that she likes him a lot more than she did. With the help of her best friends, Fred and George, her wish might just come true - if she has the courage. Sucky summary.


The rain poured down as I zipped through Ravenclaw's team, heading for the Ravenclaw goal. Lightning boomed across the sky, illuminating the pitch for a brief instant. I could see the Ravenclaw keeper, his eyes intent on me. Thunder rolled as I flew right up to the hoop and shot the Quaffle through. The loud bell rang out.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan's voice rang out.

I high-fived Angelina as I passed. The game continued. Ravenclaw's chaser was soaring down to Gryffindor's side of the pitch. I chased after him. A Bludger came my way, but one of my best friends, George knocked it out of the way. The chaser threw the ball towards Wood. Before he had a chance to grab it, I whipped into its path, catching it and speeding off towards the other end. I smirked. Wood hated it when I did that, so I did it repeatedly.

All right, maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Kaitlyn Willow. Kay for short. I'm a bit of an oddity here at Hogwarts. OK, that's an understatement. My father is Wolverine. THE Wolverine. Which means, I can turn into a wolf at will. Which I didn't know until I was eleven. I lived with my Muggle grandparents. My black hair is always short and spiked, but today, the rain slicked it down, so it hung barely past my ears. Now, don't get me wrong. It's not boy-hair short. Think of it like Alice Cullen's haircut is. (I grew up with Muggles, remember?). My eyes –now don't freak- are bright purple. Strange, huh? Genetics were definitely not on my side when it came to eye color. That wasn't true for everything though. I'm thin, because my metabolism is like a psychotic hamster on overdrive. I'm a chaser on the Quidditch team. I have been since I was allowed to try out. I tried out for three reasons – one, I've always loved Quidditch. Two, I know I have a fair hand in it. Three, I've had a crush on Oliver Wood since first year. It's a bit stereotypical isn't it? Half of the girls have had a crush on him. There's just something about his warm, melted-chocolate eyes and Scottish accents that has girls draped all over him. I would never drape myself over a boy. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't do anything short of foolish if I loved him. Which, in this case, I did. But Oliver was my best friend, he had lived right next door to me, helping to keep magic secret until I was eleven and found out anyway. And I would never EVER ruin the relationship I had with him.

Anyway. More importantly, the game.

I scored again easily. The enemy's keeper was no match. He threw it to one of his chasers, and the Gryffindors descended on the chaser. The girl's teammates also flew in to help. There was a tussle for the Quaffle, when somehow, it flew up really high into the air. I flew up after it. Finally, it stopped and began to drop back down. I caught it mid-air, and flipped my broom, so that I was flying down.

A painful jolt when up my body. My arms seem to spasm and the Quaffle dropped. For some reason, I couldn't stay on the broom anymore. I could hear people screaming below, in the stands. My robes whipped around me as I slipped off. My vision tunneled as I fell through the air, but I caught sight of the tail of my broom on fire.

_Lightning. Lightning struck my broom._ It was my last thought before my vision went completely black.

I was floating. That was all. Floating above everything, never wanting to come down. Eventually I knew I had to.

When I finally regained awareness, I felt warmth. Not the warmth of a fire – a sort of wistful, dying warmth.

_Now, that's odd. _I thought.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. My entire team surrounded me. Except one. Guess who.

"KAY!" Fred and George roared. "You're awake!"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, don't rip her head off." Angelina scolded. "She just opened her eyes."

"You two are going to be the death of me, I swear." I muttered.

They laughed and hugged me. I hugged them back. Before you could say 'Quidditch', the entire team was on me, laughing and hugging at the same time. When they finally let me go, I realized why the warmth felt as though it were dying. It was evening, and the sun was going down. Then I caught a glimpse of my bedside table.

Or, rather, the candy, cards and flowers ON my bedside table.

"Aw, you guys! You didn't need to get me stuff!"

"It's not just from us. It's from half the school." Katie told me.

I blushed a slight pink. "So, what happened?"

"Well, after the Quaffle flew up, you chased after it. When you were coming down, lightning hit your broom. Apparently, you got quite the shock. You slipped off your broom." George said.

"So why am I not in pieces on the Quidditch pitch?"

"Oliver caught you. When you started falling, he just shot after you." Harry put in.

"Now, really, the girl needs her rest!" A voice came from behind them. Madam Pomfrey had come over, shooing my team off, in a kindly-firm way that I knew well. She turned to me.

"Honestly, Kay, you're here more than any other student in this school."

I grinned. "What can I say? I'm a klutz."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"So, what's the damage this time?" I asked.

"The electricity from the lightning gave a very powerful shock. I can't really stop it completely, but I'm going to give you something to help calm it. You'll be a little jumpy for a while."

Pom began to pour something in a glass. "Drink this. Then get some more sleep. You need it."

I drank it, trying to ignore the bitter taste. Pom took the glass back and left me alone, closing the hanging around my bed as she went. I was a little tired, despite having just woken up, and fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

The next time I woke, I felt someone's gentle fingers gently twisting through my hair.

Ok, there are two main things in my reputation that don't have to do with Quidditch. One, I love people playing with my hair and two, I love having the knots worked out of my back. And Merlin knows, I have a lot of them from Quidditch.(And they keep building up, darn them!) Luckily, if my back ever got too bad, Oliver could always help me.

Slowly, so as not to stop whoever it was that was playing with my hair, I slowly opened my eyes. My breath hitched slightly. Oliver Wood leaned over me. Somehow, my head was in his lap, as he threaded his fingers through my hair. He was looking down at me, concern in his chocolaty eyes.

I smiled. "Hey, Oliver.

"Kay! You're awake!"

"Am I?" I teased. "Or I am still dreaming?"

Oliver blushed a little. "You're awake. How are you?"

I sat up, realizing how our position had been possible (Oliver was sitting on the bed.)."I'm fine. Pom says the lightning may make me a little jumpy, but it'll go away."

To prove her point, right then, my left arm twitched a little. I felt a sense of horror wash over me.

"Oliver…If my body randomly just twitches without warning, how can I play?" I cried.

"Hey, hey. Don't stress yourself or Madam Pomfrey will have my head. Relax, we'll figure something out. Practice will do you good." Oliver reassured me.

"Really? You think that will help?" I still wasn't convinced. Oliver slung his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug.

"I know it will." He kissed my temple comfortingly. I leaned into him, sighing.

_Just tell him how you feel! He's your oldest friend, he'll understand! _

Taking a deep breath, I began. "Um, Oliver?"

"Yes?" he asked, his chocolate meeting mine and making me speechless. My courage evaporated.

"We-Well, the team said that you caught me." I finished a little lamely. "I just wanted to thank you."

Oliver smiled. "I couldn't leave my best friend to fall all that way, could I?"

I felt myself turn a little pink.

"How's your back? You did play a game the other day. That always turns you into knots." He asked.

"You know me too well." I griped quietly.

Oliver laughed. "Turn around."

"Oh, Oliver, I'm fine. Really, you don't have to."

Oliver looked at me. "Will you turn around willingly or will I have to make you turn around?"

He was always doing this to me. Since we were children, he always had a sort of protective instinct for me. As a child, Oliver always insisted that he helped me in some way. Normally, I could fend him off. But this time, there was something about his accent that sent shivers down my spine as I weighed my options. Oliver was five or six inches taller than me and a hell of a lot stronger, though I was no weakling.

He had me cornered.

Defeated, I turned around. Oliver smiled and pulled himself fully on the bed right behind me. His hands were gentle as he slowly worked over my back. Less than a minute after he started, Oliver hit a rather bad knot up near my shoulder. I gasped in pain.

Oliver smirked. "Told you."

"All right, you win." I muttered as he began to work the knot out.

It took about ten minutes for him to get all the kinks and knots out of my back. Ten glorious minutes of Oliver working over my back gently. I had forgotten how much I loved it when he did this. I loved the feeling of it and I loved the proximity of us. When he had finished, I leaned against him, lazily.

"Thanks, Oliver."

"No problem, Kay. Your back ever gets too knotted, you come find me."

I smiled up at him. "You need one?" I asked.

"No, I have a potion that gets rid of them."

"Hey!" I protested. "Why aren't you sharing?"

"Because I like getting yours out." Oliver said quietly, turning red.

My heart skipped at his words. I was about to say something, when Pom opened the hangings.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wood, but the visiting hours are over for today."

I sat up as Oliver slid off of the bed from behind me.

"Hey, Pom, when can I be released?" I asked.

"In a day or two. And I expect I'll be seeing you shortly after that." Pom told her, smiling.

"I love you too, Pom."

Oliver turned to his friend, still sitting on her bed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kay."

"Bye Ollie." I smiled. Oliver smiled back, then allowed Madam Pomfrey to escort him out.

I laid back on my pillow, sighing happily. I looked at the huge pile of presents on my bedside table. Grinning, I leaned back over and grabbed the stack of cards. I carefully opened them one by one. There were cards from Oliver, Fred, George, Harry, Angelina, Katie, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Cedric, Cho, Colin and even a small, scrawled one from Draco.

"Here, honey, drink this. It'll help your shakes." Madam Pomfrey said, appearing from nowhere.

"I haven't been shaking that bad." I protested as I drank it.

"Hush. Now go to sleep. You still need rest."

I sighed, set the cards aside and went back to sleep. When I woke up next, Pom brought me some food.

I stayed awake for most of the next day. I read a few books that Hermione had brought me. When Pom wasn't looking, I'd get up and walk around a bit. That is, until I had spasm that knocked me down and she had to help me back into my bed. It was nearing nighttime, but Oliver still hadn't come to visit me.

Suddenly, an owl flew in through the door and landed on my bed. It held a sealed letter in its beak that was addressed to me. I recognized the bold writing of Oliver Wood on the front. Heart thudding, I took it from the owl's mouth, gave it a peanut that someone had given me and it flew off. Carefully, my hands shaking, I turned the envelope over, broke the seal and pulled out the letter.

I opened gently and read the first line.

_Hey, Sprinkles. _

I burst out laughing. Sprinkles had been Oliver's nickname for me ever since we were little.

_How are you feeling? I hope the twitches aren't too bad. I'm sorry that I can't see you today. Snape decided to give me a detention. I'm leaving for it in a moment. Since you're getting out tomorrow, I've arranged for a one-on-one practice with you. I'd thought you'd like being able to see how your skills are. I miss you. Classes aren't the same without your witty remarks. I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_Yours truly,_

_Oliver._

I was practically blinded with happiness. A one-on-on with Oliver? It was perfect. Well, as long, as I didn't make a complete prat of myself falling off my broom. I set the letter down on my bedside table and fell asleep.

The next morning dawned bright and early and I was released. I practically flew up to my common room, changed into cleaner robes and fixed my hair. Dashing down to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I ran back to my bed, threw my washing stuff in my trunk, grabbed my bag and hauled ass over to the Great Hall for breakfast. My team greeted me with excited hugs. I hugged them back, and plopped down next to Oliver.

"Hey, Ollie. Miss me?"

"Kay!" he exclaimed, wrapping me in a hug. "And yes, I did, Sprinkles." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed profusely as he pulled away and handed me a couple pieces of toast. I wolfed them down. Oliver stood up, taking his bag with him. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"See you later, Sprinkles." Something about his voice sounded dangerously seductive.

A chill went down my spine. Fred and George, who knew I liked him, waggled their eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Oh shut it." I said, pelting them with pieces of toast.

After breakfast, I dragged myself through double Potions, and then Transfiguration until it was finally lunchtime. Today, I had no classes with Oliver. I had twitched almost the whole day, but only had one really bad spasm once in Transfiguration. Now, I went to lunch. I was eager to see Oliver again. I was sitting with the twins at lunch, drinking a glass of apple juice. Oliver appeared out of nowhere, draping his arm over my shoulders, and stealing my juice out of my hand.

"Hey!" I protested as he drank it. Oliver ignored me.

"Hey, Fred, George." He said.

"Hey, Oliver." They said together.

"Don't forget practice tomorrow."

"Yeah, we know, Oliver." Fred said.

"Good." Oliver said, setting down the cup.

"See you tonight, Sprinkles." Oliver whispered, kissing my cheek before leaving.

I waited until he left the hall before banging my head down on the table.

"He's torturing me, I just know it. Oliver knows I like him, and is determined to make me suffer."

"Well," said George. "He is acting strangely. Let's see. He using nicknames,"

"Arm around shoulders, kissing cheeks," Fred continued.

"Stealing trivial things,"

"And arriving and leaving quickly and suddenly."

I groaned. "You two heard the nickname?"

"We sure did, Sprinkles." Fred grinned.

I groaned even louder.

"Well, Sprinkles, all we can conclude is" George started.

"Oliver likes you." Fred finished.

"Don't make me laugh. Come on, we need to go to class." I sighed. Fred and George shared my Charms class.

"All right, Sprinkles." George said wickedly.

I whirled around, facing them. "Look. You two are not to mention that name in public, understand? Or else something very terrible and tragic will happen to those Skiving Snackboxes."

The twins grinned. "All right. On one condition."

I sighed. "What?"

"You tell Oliver how you feel. Tonight." George grinned.

"When you go to practice." Fred smirked.

I felt horrified. "No! You guys! I can't. I-I-I just can't!"

They put their arms around my shoulder comfortingly, one on each side and steered me towards our next class. After all, they were Oliver's height, and way taller than me.

"Yes you can." Fred reassured her.

"Or else something very bad will happen, Sprinkles." George threatened.

I groaned again. "I feel bullied."

Fred grinned. "You should."

For all their threatening, I knew that they really did care. We got to Charms and sat down in the last row, nearest to the door. Flitwick was teaching us some advanced charm for conjuring random objects. After about 10 minutes into class, my arms started shaking badly. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. Suddenly, my entire body began to shake.

_Not again. _I thought. I was going to have another spaz attack. My body jerked and I slipped off the stool. The twins dropped next to me, concerned. Flitwick hadn't noticed. The attacked lasted for about a minute, and when it had, I was breathless. I climbed back up on my stool, trying to pretend like nothing had happened and that the twins were shooting my concerned looks. I lasted about 15 more minutes before another happened. This one was longer, and left me more breathless and tired then the first. But I still dragged myself back up onto my stool, slightly slumping this time.

"Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Fred whispered.

"No. I'll be fine."

Unfortunately, 10 minutes later, a third hit. It was as long as the first two, but it was the most violent. After I had regained control of my body, I lay on the floor gasping. I sat up shakily, and was only able to get back up on the stool with Fred and George's help. My arms were shaking so bad that I could barely pick up my wand. Each attack left me breathless and more exhausted. George wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

"How will I play? How will I play if I keep spasming every 10 minutes?" I asked, hopelessly.

"They can't last forever." Fred reassured me. "We'll figure something out."

For the next hour of class, I was all right. But in the last fifteen minutes of class, the fourth hit me. It didn't build up like the rest had. I just fell off my stool, twitching and jerking. It lasted the longest of all of them, and when it was over, it was all I could do to keep my eyes open. Before I could get back up, Flitwick dismissed us. Fred and George hovered over me, concerned. Carefully, I tried to push myself into sitting position but my arms were shaking so bad they collapsed. Fred caught me before my head hit the stone floor.

"Looks like we're carrying you back to the common room." Fred said.

"What? No! Just help me up!" I protested.

They shook their heads but helped me to my feet. Once I was standing, I wobbled and almost fell back down, but they caught me again.

"Stop resisting." George smiled.

"You can't stand up." Fred grinned.

I looked at the both of them. Completely beaten, I replied, "Oh, all right."

When we left, Fred was giving me a piggy-back ride, while George was carrying my bag.

"Fred, I do not understand men. One day, Oliver's being really nice and caring. The next, he's teasing me, in the oddest tone of voice, all while tugging at my heartstrings."

Fred grinned. "Tell him tonight, and everything will be fine."

"I'm not sure if I even feel like going tonight."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Fred dropped me. I slid off his back and collapsed uselessly to the floor.

"You are going tonight." George stated matter-of-factly.

I stared wearily back up at them. "I can't even stand up, what makes you think I can fly?"

"We're bringing you back to the dorm. You can sleep, we'll bring you something to eat, then you ARE GOING TONIGHT." Fred informed her.

"What if I refuse?" I asked wearily.

"Then we'll leave you here." George said.

"For Oliver to find." Fred finished.

I glared up at them, knowing they meant it. "All right. Just don't leave me here."

"Good girl." George smiled.

He bent down, pulling my arm over his shoulder, and hoisted me into a fireman's carry. I protested weakly, but wasn't able to anything.

"I feel so bullied." I groaned.

"Aw, Kay, you know we're only doing it because we love you." Fred leaned over ruffling my hair.

"I know, I know. I love you both too. I'm not sure what I'd do with you two."

"You would stumble back to the common room, completely on your own." George stated.

I laughed weakly. When we arrived at the common room, George flopped me down on the couch in front of the fireplace and tucked a pillow under my head. Fred had summoned my red blanket from upstairs and covered me with it.

"We're going to homework"

"And make sure you don't escape"

"So just go to sleep"

"And we'll feed you later."

I glared up at them. "Are you my best friends or my captors?"

They grinned. "Go to sleep, Kay. You need your strength."

I didn't need much urging, as I was already falling asleep. Fred and George tip-toed over to the table and began to actually do their homework, both keeping an eye on the sleeping girl.

***Slight POV change***

For a while, Kay slept in such a dead sleep that she didn't move or make any noise. At one point, George got up concerned that something was wrong because Kay's chest was barely moving. Eventually, Kay stirred, but still didn't wake.

"I'll go get her food and medicine from Madam Pomfrey." Fred said, and climbed through the portrait hole. George looked at his best friend and smiled. Tomorrow, she would be so happy.

***Slight POV change back***

When I woke, Fred and George were sitting in front of me with a platter of food, a drink and my medicine from Madan Pomfrey. I slowly sat up, throwing the blanket off me.

"Hello there, Kay. We brought you food and medicine. It's almost time." George grinned.

I remembered the deal I had been forced to make with the twins. My heart pounded and butterflies exploded in my stomach. There was also raging hunger.

"Guys, please. Don't make me do this." I pleaded desperately.

"Kay. You do this, you're going to be extremely happy tomorrow." Fred said firmly.

"You skip this, you're going to go on aching." George agreed.

"But, what if he doesn't feel the same?" I whispered.

"But he will. Just relax. And eat something before you pass out." Fred said, handing me the platter.

I sighed, but trembling I began to eat the fruit slowly.

"Here's your medicine. The last things we need is you spasming again." George smiled.

I drank the bitter liquid, shivering at the awful taste. Fred took the cup back and handed me my favorite Cran-Apple juice. I quickly finished off the food that they brought.

"Now go change. And don't try to run, because you will regret it, Sprinkles." Fred threatened.

Sighing, I walked up to my dorm, pulling out a flattering shirt and jeans. I looked in a mirror and fixed up my hair and makeup. Lastly, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before going back downstairs

Fred and George looked me over when I got there.

"You look great. Come on, we're walking you down there." George said. They helped me downstairs and out to the pitch, just in case I had an attack or I tried to run off. When we were outside the changing rooms, they left me with short hugs and winks. Taking a deep breath, I turned and stepped inside the changing rooms to grab my broom. I stood in front of the entrance to the pitch, terrified of stepping outside. A horrific image of the entire school calling me Sprinkles entered my mind and gave me the courage to step out onto the field.

"Was that Fred and George I saw leading you over here?"

I gasped, whirling around. Oliver stood propped up against the wall, arms folded and smirking.

"Yeah, that was them."

"Now, Sprinkles, you didn't forget where the pitch is, did you?" Oliver's smirk grew.

"No." I snapped. "They've been hovering over me since Charms because I had four attacks."

Concern replaced the smirk on Oliver's face. He was standing in front of me before I could blink.

"Are you okay? You're not badly hurt, are you?" he asked, worried.

"I'm not hurt. They just exhaust me." I reassured him tiredly.

"You didn't have to come if you're that exhausted. I want you healthy, Sprinkles." Oliver used my nickname in the loving way he used to for the first time that day.

"I didn't have much choice in the matter." I grumbled to myself.

"Why's that?" He asked, caressing her cheek gently.

I looked up at him, scared absolutely shitless. "Umm…well, Fred and George wanted me to tell you something."

"If they're complaining about practice again, I swear, I will-"

"No, no, no. It's not about practice. It's something else." I said, trying to figure out how to tell him. "Well, you know how we were always friends when we were growing up?"

Oliver smiled. "We're still friends, Kay."

"Well, they want me to tell you, um, th-that, I, well, um…well, you see, I kind of, um…" I stammered.

Oliver smiled kindly, his hand still on my cheek. "Spit it out, Kay, you know you can trust me."

I couldn't look in his eyes. I knew if I did that my courage would fail. My resolve was already wavering.

"Well, I think I like you, as well, more than a friend." I couldn't believe it. I had actually told him.

Oliver was silent for a moment. My heart thudded so hard, I swore he could have heard it.

"Is that what this is about?" Oliver asked quietly. I nodded, still not meeting his eyes.

Oliver laughed suddenly. I stiffened, preparing myself for rejection. Oliver's hand slipped from my cheek to my chin, lifting it up so our eyes met.

"Oh, Kay. I know you like me. I've known for years."

I stared up in horror. "You did?" I gasped. "Then why did you-?"

"Why did I stay friends with you? Because I happen to like you back." Oliver smiled.

The sun plummeted into my mind, and I wasn't sure I could comprehend his words.

Oliver laughed again at my stunned face. The hand that wasn't on my chin slipped into my hand. Oliver bent down and kissed me. A nuclear warhead exploded as his lips molded with mine. Completely caught off guard, it took a moment before I got enough sense back to return the kiss. Oliver took the arm of the hand that he was holding, and gently placed it around his neck. I took the hint and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body against him. Oliver wrapped one arm around my waist, keeping me to him. His other hand tangled in my short hair, keeping my mouth attached to his. Oliver slipped his tongue into my mouth without bothering to ask permission. I moaned slightly as his tongue massaged mine. We stayed attached to each other until we both ran out of air. Oliver pulled away reluctantly.

"Oh." I said quietly, feeling tears pricking my eyes. One snaked down my cheek. Oliver wiped it away with his thumb, chuckling.

"You poor, silly thing. Of course I love you. How could possibly think I didn't?" Oliver smiled.

"I don't know, I was just so, so worried." I stammered out.

Oliver kissed me again, soft and slowly. He pulled away, whispering, "You don't have to worry anymore. I'm always going to be there for you."

I smiled weakly. "Oh, Oliver. I'm sorry I doubted you. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I felt as though we should wait until we were older. But when you're broom got hit, I knew that I couldn't wait anymore. So I enlisted some help."

My mouth dropped open. "They knew? Fred and George knew? You planned this? That's why they were so adamant that I come tonight?"

"Are you mad, love?" Oliver asked.

I knew I wasn't. "No. I could never be."

Oliver kissed her again, sweetly. "We should get back to the dorm," he said. "You're exhausted and I don't want you falling off your broom again."

I remembered just how tired I was at his words. "All right. Let's go back."

Oliver grabbed the forgotten brooms from the ground, and led me back to the changing rooms. He set them down in the same cabinet, before sweeping me into his arms. Oliver could tell I was half-asleep as he carried me back up to the common room. Completely content, I curled into his muscled chest. Oliver told the Fat Lady the password before carrying me into the common room. I opened my eyes to see my best friends, Fred and George smiling at me sheepishly.

"Hey, Kay. Are you mad at us?"

"I'm considering it." I teased them. "But no, I'm not mad."

They grinned happily.

"You weren't going to tell anyone my nickname, were you?" I asked.

"No, we weren't going to. But it was nice to tease you about." Fred laughed.

"All right, guys. Kay needs to sleep. She's tired." Oliver said quietly. Fred and George walked over to me and gave me quick hugs, before going upstairs to sleep. Oliver laid me down on the couch gently, sitting down at my feet to gently tug my shoes off. He set them down on the floor next to me, along with my socks before taking his off and lying down next to me. He pulled my blanket over the two of us and wrapped his arm around my waist. Oliver pressed his lips gently to my throat before with both fell asleep. Know what? The twins were right. I was ecstatic the next morning.


End file.
